


Los días grises de Katsuki Yuuri

by eradica



Series: El Lamento de Eros [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mención de OtaYuri, Post-Canon, References to Depression, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-23
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-03-08 16:12:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 15,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13461816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eradica/pseuds/eradica
Summary: Luego del fin de su relación con Victor, Yuuri cae presa de una profunda depresión que le impide abandonar su habitación y relacionarse con el resto de las personas. Sin embargo, Yuri Plisetsky se encargará de devolverle algo de color a sus días grises, y a demostrarle que existe una vida después del fin de una relación.





	1. Some things were meant to be

 

> Primer acto

 

Una radio polvorienta se hallaba sobre el alféizar, testigo solemne de la figura recostada sobre una cama que no había visto el sol desde hacía más de dos meses. La canción « _Can't help falling in love_ » se hacía oír con un sonido lastimero y chirriante, una burla descarada no solo al ambiente depresivo en el que se sumía la escena, sino también al portador de emociones quebradas que yacía inmóvil y seco de lágrimas. Entre las cortinas se asomaba un poco de luz solar, la cual iluminaba con pereza algunas motas de polvo que se levantaban en el aire. Afuera, el sonido de las cigarras cortejaba al verano que recién comenzaba, y cada una parecía entonar un himno a la juventud y la alegría que se habían desvanecido de Katsuki Yuuri desde que su relación con Viktor había hallado el fin.

Unos dedos torpes y perezosos se enredaron entre las sucias y arrugadas sábanas, y el rostro de un decrépito Yuuri se asomó por encima de la almohada, quizás apenas consciente del paso del tiempo, o quizás aún seducido por los arrullos del mismo Morfeo. Buscó con torpeza entre toda esa tela que parecía provenir de ningún lado y de todos a la vez, hasta cerrarse alrededor del armazón de unas gafas que había considerado innecesarias. Tras situarlas por encima del puente, un poco atontado a causa del contraste que proveían un par de cristales, se removió dispuesto a abandonar su lecho. Así, con paso vacilante, se dirigió al armario y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, decidió comprobar su propio estado a través del espejo situado en el interior del mueble. 

Pese a que sospechaba su condición, no fue capaz de reprimir un resuello cuando su propio reflejo habló por sí mismo.

No solo había perdido mucho peso, también presentaba signos de desnutrición. Pese a que en realidad debería tener veintiséis años, lucía mucho mayor... Y no en el buen sentido. Su mirada había perdido el brillo que la caracterizaba. Su cabello, un lío opaco y sin vida, se hallaba más largo del que habría permitido en mejores tiempos. Lucía tan pequeño, tan desprotegido, tan patético...

El aire que atravesaba su garganta se convirtió en un poderoso nudo, y necesitó una gran fuerza de voluntad para reprimir un sollozo.

No era siquiera la sombra de aquél que alguna vez había llegado a ser. Lucía más como un fantasma hambriento por vida, por una segunda oportunidad que jamás llegaría, como aquello en lo que siempre temió convertirse.

Inhaló algo de aire. Exhaló.   
  
Buscó ropa con desesperación, pero casi toda la que tenía no era más que un revoltijo amontonado en un rincón, uno muy tentador para cualquier alimaña. Se encaminó hacia allí a trompicones, y tropezó con varias botellas vacías, latas, y más basura desparramada que se había acumulado por más de dos meses. Sin embargo, se detuvo a un metro de su objetivo inicial con una duda que decidió martillar su cabeza con una fuerte jaqueca: ¿Qué esperaba conseguir con ese repentino cambio de actitud?

Sus movimientos se detuvieron en seco al percatarse de lo que intentaba hacer.

Toda su familia quizás estaría muy avergonzada con su sola existencia, en especial porque era bien sabido que un hijo hikikomori resultaba una carga y una deshonra. No solo los vecinos hablarían, también los clientes, y todas aquellas personas que alguna vez siguieron su trayectoria como patinador.

Eso lo detuvo a medio camino: Un simple pensamiento, un simple «quizás».

Y, con ese miedo clavado en su pecho, retornó en silencio a su cama, donde se cubrió hasta la cabeza con la cobija mientras la radio dejaba fluir las últimas notas de la melodía que reflejaba tiempos más felices.

Tiempos que jamás imaginó que alcanzarían su final.


	2. Un empujón salido de la nada

Yuuri creyó que se trataba de su hermana que, como todas las mañanas, dejaba el desayuno frente a su puerta y golpeaba para hacérselo saber. No obstante, estos golpes eran fuertes, insistentes, incontrolables, y nada similares a los que su familia solía elaborar. 

—¡Más te vale que abras ahora mismo, Katsudon, o tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias!

No sabía qué exactamente había esperado, pero oír la voz imperativa de Yurio no era nada de eso.

—¡Abre, o echaré la puerta! —lo escuchó decir—.  Y no seré yo el que pague por daños materiales, sino tú... ¡Por haberme obligado a hacerlo!

Katsuki notó que su garganta se había secado por la impresión, e incluso creyó que estaba sumergido en un extraño sueño. Se removió entre las sábanas y cubrió los oídos con las manos, como si eso fuera la solución exacta a la problemática que su mente decidió presentar, pero una secuencia de golpes lo obligó a aceptar que no se trataba de una diablesca maquinación de su subconsciente, sino algo mucho más real.

—¡Katsudon! ¡Lonjas de cerdo! ¡Idiota! ¡Abre ahora mismo!

Pero no fue capaz de responder. Aún se encontraba atontado por ese encuentro que jamás habría podido anticipar.

—Si no abres en menos de diez segundos, cuando eche esta puerta, te daré una caricia. En la cara. Con mi puño.

Bastaron cuatro segundos para que Yuuri alcanzara la puerta de su habitación, tres de los cuales necesitó para abrirse paso entre toda la basura que cubría el suelo.

—¡Yuri——!

Pero lo primero que halló fue un golpe directo a su nariz.

Debido a la sorpresa, Yuuri perdió el equilibrio y cayó sentado sobre algunas botellas de plástico, bolsas vacías de patatas fritas y más mugre de dudosa procedencia. Se llevó las manos a la zona del impacto, y contempló la figura del joven ruso con la expresión propia de alguien que acababa de ser apuñalado por la espalda.

—¿¡A qué vino eso!? —inquirió, y notó cierta comezón en los ojos. ¿A qué venían esas ganas de llorar en un momento como ése?—. No han pasado ni cinco segundos...

—No dije que te librarías del golpe si abrías rápidamente —Yurio se inclinó un poco, y tendió la mano con el fin de que Yuuri la sujetara. Éste, temeroso de que se tratara de una trampa, vaciló un poco antes de que sus temblorosos dígitos se aferraran al tacto contrario. Esta vez, Yurio se mostró solícito y lo ayudó a ponerse de pie.

Yuuri recibió un nuevo golpe: La nostalgia hizo de las suyas al contemplar que el _Tigre de Rusia_ ya no era el mismo niño que le gritó en los baños, que le regaló pirozhki de katsudon en su cumpleaños, el que lo venció en el Grand Prix... 

Sus ojos brillaron al centrarse en la figura ya adulta de Yuri Plisetsky, el mismo que se había cortado el cabello, había crecido unos centímetros, y cuyos rasgos habían madurado de forma positiva. Yurio se había convertido en un chico atractivo en todos los sentidos.

—¿Qué tanto estás mirando? —con el ceño fruncido, Yurio sostuvo el agarre que mantenía unidas sus manos—. Estás siendo espeluznante.

—¡Ah! ¡N-no es nada...! —Yuuri se apresuró a sonreír, pero sus labios solo pudieron mostrar una mueca nerviosa—. Es que-- ¡Estás diferente!

Fue el turno de Yurio de enmudecer, algo que no perduró por más de unos pocos segundos, pues tan pronto retornó a la normalidad, arrastró a Katsuki fuera de la habitación, y lo obligó a acompañarlo, sin ofrecer un aviso previo. Yuuri tardó un poco más en reaccionar.

—¡Yurio, espera! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Luego de notar las intenciones de Plisetsky, Yuuri hizo lo posible por soltarse del agarre, pero su amigo se lo impidió.

—Deja de huir, maldición —lo oyó decir—. ¿Tienes idea del daño que has ocasionado?

Yuuri sintió que el aire huía de sus pulmones.

—¿Daño?

Yurio detuvo su andar, dejó ir el brazo ajeno, y lo contempló con una mirada chispeante.

—Toda tu familia ha estado preocupada por ti, tus amigos... _Yo_ también lo estuve —inhaló algo de aire, y prosiguió—. Cuando supe lo que sucedió, me encontraba en medio de una gira importante y no pude venir a verte personalmente, pero ignoraste todos mis mensajes y mis llamadas. Intenté contactar con Minako, Yuuko, y tus padres, y todos me dijeron lo mismo: Que habías decidido encerrarte, y te rehusabas a hablar con los demás. Debido a mi contrato, no podía dejarlo todo tirado e intentar solucionarlo por mi cuenta, pero estaba tan furioso... —cerró los puños en torno al cuello de la camiseta de Yuuri—. ¡Aprende de una vez que no estás solo, maldita sea!

Yuuri percibió una vez más ese nudo en la garganta, pero no fue capaz de responder con más que un simple «Lo siento».

 

* * *

 

 

Debía admitir que, si bien esperaba ver a sus padres, hermana, y quizás a un par de amigos, no se encontró preparado para la multitud que se hallaba congregada en el salón, todos expectantes a una resolución. Y, antes de atravesar el umbral, Yurio se puso en puntillas y murmuró cerca de su oído:

—Nunca estuviste solo.

Lo que sucedió a continuación, Yuuri lo recordaba como una secuencia muy borrosa y confusa. 

Lo primero fue su propia madre, con los ojos bañados en lágrimas, acercándose a él con los brazos abiertos. Le sucedió su padre, y tras eso... Una ola entera de personas: Las trillizas (Axel, Loop y Lutz), Yuuko, Minako, Takeshi, Minami, Phichit, Sara, Michele... e incluso un enfurruñado Seung-Gil Lee, todos demostrando una genuina felicidad por volver a verlo tras tanto tiempo encerrado en su habitación.

—Bienvenido a casa, Yuuri.

«No estás solo»

Y, tras dejar caer las lágrimas que había estado conteniendo, respondió con una sonrisa:

—He vuelto.


	3. Las emociones no sanan de la noche a la mañana

Fue fácil abandonar las cuatro paredes de su habitación, o, al menos, en comparación con lo que deparaba a Yuuri a partir de ese día.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Yuuri volvió a comer en compañía de su familia y amigos, todos con expresiones joviales que rascaban solo la superficie de la felicidad que albergaban en su corazón. El comedor se llenó de risas, murmullos, relatos que ayudaron a Yuuri a olvidar todos los pensamientos amargos que se adueñaron de él durante su encierro. La chimenea crepitaba, y el aroma a hogar se instaló en el edificio. Entonces Yuuri contemplaba los rostros de sus amigos, rebosantes de felicidad, y una espinita de ansiedad se clavaba en su estómago de inmediato, pues pese a ser el motivo de esa reunión, se sentía ajeno a toda esa algarabía, como si los rostros sonrientes que colmaban la mesa pertenecieran a un universo ajeno.

Percibió en sus pulmones la falta de aire, pues toda la jovialidad que inundaba la atmósfera le parecía asfixiante, y, tras un momento de confusión, necesitó disculparse y avanzar fuera del edificio con el fin de vaciar un poco la mente del bullicio y las sonrisas.

El sol se ocultaba tras algunos árboles, y el viento otorgaba frescor a esa cálida tarde de verano. El chirrido de las cigarras acompañaba al sonido de la naturaleza, y Yuuri disfrutó de ese ruidoso silencio como nunca antes lo había hecho. Aspiró algo de aire por la nariz, y lo exhaló por la boca hasta sentir que sus músculos se relajaban una vez más, y aunque sentía que debía volver dentro, optó por permanecer un poco más, abrazado a la quietud.

—Sabía que estarías aquí.

Yuuri emitió un respingo y, al girar, observó a Minako, que se acercaba con los elegantes pasos propios de una bailarina con experiencia.

—M-Minako-s...

Ella levantó el índice y lo obligó a guardar silencio, y poco después se situó a su lado.

—¿Qué te parece la fiesta? —preguntó con una mirada inquisitiva—. Debo admitir que Yuri se ha lucido.

Katsuki arqueó las cejas con una clara impresión.

—¿Yuri...?

—Fue él quien lo organizó todo. Contactó a los que están presentes, y luego se presentó haciendo honor al sobrenombre de «El Tigre de Rusia». Lucía tan enfundado en su objetivo, que no fuimos capaces de detenerlo antes que cometiera alguna locura de la que pudiera arrepentirse.

Yuuri no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa. 

Incluso si lucía como un delincuente juvenil con un carácter difícil de comprender, Yurio era muy considerado. Todavía tenía presente en sí mismo la ocasión en la que le obsequió esos deliciosos pirozhkis de katsudon el día de su cumpleaños.

—Al final tuvo éxito, ¿No? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Yuuri abrió la boca para responder, pero descubrió que no sabía cómo hacerlo. Le costaba comprender los sentimientos que albergaban su corazón, porque incluso si había sido capaz de olvidar de forma momentanea el dolor que guardaba dentro de sí, éste continuaba latente y aferrado a su alma. 

Minako no insistió porque ya tenía la respuesta que había buscado.

—Las cosas no mejoran de la noche a la mañana —dijo Yuuri con la voz entrecortada—. Sé que Yurio tiene las mejores intenciones del mundo, pero... 

—Comprendo —Minako palmeó su espalda con aprecio—. No tienes que forzarte a nada, pero debes saber que las cosas se consiguen de a poco. Sé que es incómodo obligar a lanzarte al mundo sin estar apropiadamente preparado para ello, pero tarde o temprano tendrás que comenzar a salir y a abandonar tu zona de confort. Debes retornar, Yuuri, todos te queremos y extrañamos mucho.

Yuuri asintió despacio y se abrazó a sí mismo.

—Todo esto es demasiado para mí —admitió—. Para ser sincero, creo que preferiría continuar durmiendo por un tiempo más hasta que mi mente aprenda a olvidar...

—Las cosas no son así, Katsudon —en algún momento, Yurio había abandonado el salón y los había seguido, incluso parecía haber escuchado parte de la conversación—. Debes aprender a afrontar tus miedos. ¿Crees que éstos van a desaparecer solo porque sí? —avanzó a zancadas hasta el lugar donde ambos se encontraban—. Debes dejar de esconderte, de lamentarte por ti mismo, y seguir adelante cueste lo que cueste.

La actitud tan arrogante de Yurio le resultó molesta, y Yuuri no tuvo más elección que replicar elevando un poco la voz.

—Tú no sabes nada, no comprendes cómo se siente estar vacío, perdido... Sin motivación, sin deseos de continuar viviendo.

—De acuerdo —los ojos de Yurio centellearon—. Si te rehúsas a ir a la fiesta, entonces la fiesta vendrá a ti.

 


	4. Los largos días se vuelven cortos

Aún no había salido el sol cuando Yuuri fue despojado de la manta que lo cubría. Mientras la somnolencia todavía controlaba sus sentidos, luchó una inútil batalla por recuperar aquello que otorgaba calor a su delgado cuerpo y, tras un breve debate consigo mismo, abrió los ojos y encontró una figura borrosa situada al lado de su cama. Tras emitir un bostezo, tomó asiento a regañadientes y se frotó un ojo.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó con la voz ronca—. Todavía es muy temprano...

—Levántate, cerdo —ordenó Yurio sin la más mínima vacilación—. Es hora.

—¿Hora? —Yuuri palpó la superficie de la mesita de noche hasta dar con sus gafas, y se las puso con premura. Tras echar un rápido vistazo al reloj, frunció el ceño y devolvió su vista a Yurio—. ¡Son las cinco de la mañana!

—Lo sé —replicó éste—. Es el momento perfecto para salir a correr: No hay sol, tampoco autos, o personas que puedan dedicarte miradas curiosas —se encogió de hombros—. Ponte de pie, ¡Vamos!

Yuuri emitió un pesado suspiro cargado de resignación, y abandonó la cama con gran esfuerzo ante la atenta mirada de su amigo. Yurio lo ayudó a escoger ropa adecuada y unas zapatillas deportivas y, tras un rápido bocadillo preparado por la madre de Yuuri, abandonaron el sitio en busca de un lugar idóneo para calentar.

Se dirigieron a un parque vacío que se hallaba cerca, y elaboraron algunos ejercicios de calentamiento. No habían alcanzado la mitad cuando Yuuri comenzó a quejarse, pero Yurio no permitió que se detuviera. Así, mientras Yuuri desfallecía, su espartano compañero lo obligó a trotar alrededor del parque a paso seguro antes que ambos comenzaran a correr a través de las calles vacías y cargadas de sombras alargadas.

No habían alcanzado los dos kilómetros, cuando Yuuri se dejó caer sobre el pavimento, exhausto.

—Ya no más —rogó con dificultad—. Por favor, Yurio. Ya no puedo más.

Plisetsky, que se hallaba a unos metros de distancia, se acercó a paso lento y acuclilló frente a su amigo con una expresión indescifrable.

—Descansa por cinco minutos, luego continuaremos por otros dos kilómetros más —dijo con voz seca.

Yuuri lo observó con incredulidad.

—¿¡Eh!? —estuvo a nada de desplomarse sobre la superficie— ¿Qué pretendes, Yurio? ¿Matarme?

Su amigo permaneció en silencio por unos momentos más, antes de responder con tono neutro:

—Debo ayudarte a recuperar la forma, así que más te vale que me agradezcas, cerdo, porque estoy gastando todo mi tiempo libre en ti —Yuuri elevó la mirada, y centró la vista en aquellos ojos claros que lucían tan confiables y determinados. Supo entonces que Yurio iba en serio, que incluso si no lo decía abiertamente, se encontraba preocupado por él—. Vamos, andando.

Yurio se irguió, y Katsuki pestañeó con incredulidad.

—¡Dijiste «cinco minutos»!

—Oh, ¿En serio? —Yurio lo observó con una sonrisa juguetona—. En realidad quise decir «cinco segundos».

—Eso... ¡Eso es cruel!

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras Yuuri permanecía sentado, blanco hasta la médula, y con el alma huyendo por la boca, Yurio lucía ocupado con un tazón lleno de arroz y otras delicias que la señora Katsuki fue muy amable en preparar mientras ambos se dedicaban a ejercitar. El joven ruso no dudó en llevarse una gran cantidad de comida a la boca, y degustarla como si jamás en su vida hubiera probado alimento, pero luego de observar que Yuuri no se animaba a comer nada, frunció el ceño.

—Come —ordenó.

Yuuri le dedicó una mirada suplicante.

—No tengo hambre —dijo en voz baja.

—Acabas de hacer mucho ejercicio —dijo Yurio con el tono de reproche de una madre—, necesitas comer para recuperar energías. Además, mientras más tiempo estés con el estómago vacío, más te deprimirás.

—Pero yo de verdad no- —Yurio le dedicó una mirada cargada de enojo, y Yuuri se obligó a tragar saliva y comer pese a que no tenía muchas ganas de ello.

Tras el primer bocado, se percató de que se hallaba famélico, y no dudó en acabarse todo el arroz en menos de cinco minutos. Yurio lucía aliviado, y una pequeña risa demostró que estaba complacido por algo que, a su parecer, era bastante simple. Fue cuando el sonido de esa risa llegó a sus oídos, que Yuuri comprendió lo preocupado que su amigo se encontraba en realidad pese a que parecía no demostrarlo, y obligarlo a hacer ese tipo de cosas para que sufriera.

«Es verdad. Él es mucho más gentil de lo que puede aparentar».

Yurio secó algunas lágrimas de risa, y observó a Katsuki con ojos brillantes.

—Tienes arroz en toda la cara —señaló, pero no lucía asqueado. Más bien, parecía estar viviendo el momento de su vida—. Luces igual que un cerdo.

Yuuri se rascó la nuca con cierta vergüenza, y Yurio se inclinó hacia el frente para ayudarlo a limpiarse la cara. Al sentir el tacto tembloroso de éste, se notó a sí mismo preguntándose hasta qué punto alcanzaba la preocupación de su amigo.

 

* * *

 

 

—Esto es... ¡Asqueroso! —se quejó Plisetsky al contemplar la montaña de ropa sucia en la habitación de Yuuri, la capa de polvo y humedad que cubría cada rincón, así como toda la basura acumulada tras un par de meses de encierro—. ¿Qué tan cerdo puedes llegar a ser para poder vivir con tranquilidad, rodeado de todas estas cosas...?

Mientras Yurio se adentraba con cuidado, Yuuri se rascó la mejilla con cierta vergüenza.

—Lo cierto es que no me preocupaba mucho por nada, ni siquiera por mí mismo o mis alrededores —confesó, y debía admitir que esa sensación aún persistía dentro de sí mismo, pero no podía darse el lujo de demostrarselo a Yurio—. Así... de horrible me sentía.

Su amigo examinó el lugar con las manos en la cintura y, tras una breve reflexión en la que pareció llegar a un acuerdo consigo mismo, arrojó un trapeador a Yuuri.

—Debemos dejar este sitio como nuevo, así que, ¡Manos a la obra!

 

 

Luego de cubrirse los rostros con mascarillas para evitar inhalar el polvo, así como guantes de hule, recogieron la ropa sucia y la guardaron en una bolsa oscura, mientras otras eran utilizadas para separar los desperdicios que colmaban la habitación. Tras eso, Yurio se encargó de frotar todos los objetos de cristal mientras Yuuri sacaba brillo a las superficies de madera. Momentos más tarde, Yurio se acercó a la cama y, sin previo aviso, arrojó todo —sábanas, almohadas y colchón— a través de la ventana ante la perpleja mirada de Yuuri.

—¡E-eso...! ¡Eso no era necesario! —exclamó éste.

—Sí lo era —replicó Yurio—. Esa cosa debe estar llena de gérmenes y ácaros de todo tipo. Ordenaré que te traigan un nuevo colchón y nuevas almohadas. Es lo mejor, créeme.

Yuuri no tenía muchas ganas de discutir con él, así que suspiró y decidió continuar con la limpieza, hasta que algo atrajo su atención: Un objeto brillante que había caído al suelo luego de que Plisetsky elaboró ese arriesgado movimiento. Cuando Yuuri se inclinó a recogerlo, notó que se trataba de uno de los anillos que había comprado para compartirlo con Victor. Vaciló unos momentos antes de que sus dígitos entraran en contacto con el metal, pero consiguió hacerse con él y contemplarlo embelesado una vez que el objeto se situó en la palma de su mano.

Recordó por un instante cuando decidió comprar los anillos, el latido alocado de su corazón cuando entregó el suyo a Victor, las esperanzas, los sueños...

Pero cuando Yurio giró a ver la escena, y el anillo alcanzó su campo visual, un tic de enojo palpitó sobre su ojo derecho antes de arrebatárselo y arrojarlo a través de la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

Yuuri tardó unos momentos en asimilar lo que acababa de suceder, pero cuando lo hizo, notó que su sangre comenzaba a hervir con la más pura rabia.

—¡Eso no fue necesario! —exclamó con toda la fuerza de voluntad que aún guardaba en su interior—. ¿¡Cómo te atreves...!? ¿¡Cómo!?

Fue entonces que las manos de Yurio se cerraron en torno al cuello de su camiseta, y Yuuri se encontró con esa mirada salvaje que irradiaba irritación.

—¡Ya supéralo, maldita sea! ¡Supéralo! ¡Victor no te quiere! Te dejó, ¿Lo entiendes? ¡Te dejó! ¿Y sabes qué? ¡Él está viviendo de lo más feliz mientras tú te revuelcas en tu propia miseria! —Yurio lo zarandeó antes de dejarlo caer al suelo—. El mundo no se va a acabar porque han roto tu corazón una vez, así que deja de aferrarte al pasado —se acuclilló frente a él, con la mirada oculta bajo algunos mechones rubios—, y recuerda que en el presente existe gente que te aprecia más de lo que él jamás te apreció.

Yuuri sintió un nudo en la garganta. Las ganas de llorar reaparecieron con intensidad mientras luchaba consigo mismo por no hacerlo.

—Yurio... —su voz se oyó entrecortada—. ¿A ti te han roto el corazón?

—Sí —la respuesta ajena fue directa pese a ser dictada en voz baja. Yurio alzó la mirada y sus ojos chocaron con los de Katsuki—. Fuiste tú.

 


	5. Dejar atrás al pasado para prestar atención al presente

El tic tac del reloj colgando de la pared fue lo único que quebró el silencio por los siguientes diez segundos.

Katsuki notó una fuerte presión en el pecho, y no se atrevió a despegar la mirada de aquellos enigmáticos ojos mientras su cerebro acababa de procesar la información que recibió. 

Yurio no mencionó palabra alguna durante ese espacio de tiempo, pero cuando el silencio comenzó a volverse pesado e incómodo, emitió un bufido y cruzó los brazos.

—Pero eso ya forma parte del pasado —musitó, y se reincorporó sin muchos ánimos—. No fue fácil, pero conseguí superarte y actualmente estoy saliendo con alguien increíble —agregó mientras volvía a tomar algunos productos de limpieza para proseguir con su labor. Tras una pausa, volvió a fijar la vista en Yuuri—. ¿Qué esperas? ¡Levanta! Debemos acabar con esto antes que oscurezca.

Yuuri dejó brotar un respingo, y se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

—S-sí... ¡Lo siento!

No volvieron a surgir más preguntas respecto al tema. Yuuri no sabía cómo abordarlo, y tenía el presentimiento de que Yurio no tenía muchas ganas de hablar al respecto, pero por más que intentaba despejar su mente, no podía dejar de sentirse culpable.

Quería decir algo para quebrar el incómodo silencio, pero entonces sintió un golpecito en la frente.

Yurio lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, cerdo? ¡Anda! ¡Debemos terminar de limpiar este basurero! —y, tras una pausa, agregó—: Considéralo un servicio especial, así que tendrás que devolverme el favor.

Yuuri contempló la sonrisa que su amigo le otorgaba, y fue imposible que él, a su vez, reprimiera una sonrisa.

—Vale, vale —dijo, y recuperó los utensilios de limpieza para proseguir—. El Katsudon de esta noche corre por mi cuenta.

 

 

* * *

 

Como la nueva costumbre dictaba, Yurio lo despojó del sueño a las 5AM, y lo ayudó a vestir ropa deportiva para que ambos salieran a trotar al parque. Luego de calentar, corrieron un par de kilómetros, tomaron un descanso, y corrieron otro par más. Al acabar, el sol ya se encontraba en lo alto y algunos negocios se hallaban abiertos, así que ambos aprovecharon las circunstancias y desayunaron en una cafetería que les quedaba cerca.

Yurio ordenó un americano fuerte para tener energías, pero Yuuri optó por chocolate caliente y un poco de pastel.

—Ahora que lo pienso... —Katsuki quebró el silencio, y enfocó aquellos ojos rebosantes de curiosidad en su compañero—, nunca me habías dicho que estabas saliendo con alguien.

Yurio bebió un sorbo de su café, haciendo lo posible para no quemarse la lengua, y cruzó los brazos tras eso.

—De hecho, quise anunciarlo a medio mundo cuando nuestra relación empezó, pero él quería discreción —dijo sin muchos ánimos—. Por eso casi nadie más lo sabe. Solo Mila... y ahora tú.

—¿«Él»?

—Otabek. Otabek Altin.

Yuuri recordó de inmediato al chico de apariencia estoica que acompañaba a Yurio a todos lados, y no fue capaz de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¡¿Él?!

La expresión de Yurio se tornó molesta.

—¡No hagas escándalo! —masculló con un tic sobre la sien, y agitó el puño de forma amenazante. Tras suspirar con frustración, cruzó los brazos y elaboró un pequeño mohín—. Pero sí... _Él_.

Yuuri no dijo nada por unos momentos. Intentó recordar mejor a Otabek, y no fue hasta entonces que notó que siempre había acompañado a Yurio a todas partes. Así que, ¿Por qué le parecía imposible imaginarlos a ambos siendo pareja?

—Uh... ¿Por qué él? —se atrevió a preguntar—. No imaginaba que él sería tu tipo.

Yurio enarcó una ceja.

—¿Y cómo imaginabas que sería mi «tipo»?

Yuuri cerró los ojos, dispuesto a imaginar a Yurio en compañía de alguien más.

—Alguien... ¿ _Cool_?

—Otabek **es** cool.

—Pero no **ese** tipo de cool. Más bien alguien como ¿J.J.?

Yurio se irguió tan rápido, que estuvo a nada de volcar la mesa.

—¡Jamás! —exclamó éste con una expresión ofendida y asqueada—. ¡Ese sujeto y yo no tenemos **nada** que hacer juntos!

Yuuri balbuceó algo, e intentó calmarlo.

—¡T-tranquilo! —dijo sorprendido a causa de la reacción tan violenta de su amigo—. ¡Era solo una broma!

Yurio bufó y tomó asiento, aunque echaba chispas por los ojos.

—Ese bastardo me obligó a... —masculló, pero al notar que estaba a punto de soltar una confesión vergonzosa, decidió detenerse y cambiar de tema lo más pronto posible—. De todos modos, se nos hace tarde... Acaba rápido con el pastel para largarnos de aquí.

Yuuri, quien no acababa de asimilar todo lo que acababa de suceder durante el último minuto, asintió con rapidez y engulló lo que quedaba de postre.

 

* * *

 

Yuuri no fue capaz de creer que Yurio todavía tuviera energías para correr de nuevo hasta llegar a casa. Él se dio por vencido tres kilómetros antes, y su amigo necesitó cargarlo como un costal de patatas hasta alcanzar el vestíbulo, donde lo dejó caer sin mencionar nada.

—¡Señora Katsuki, estamos de vuelta! —anunció Yurio, y se secó el sudor de la frente con las muñequeras.

La voz de la madre de Yuuri llegó desde otra habitación.

—¡Bienvenidos, niños! Hay un par de sobres para ustedes en la sala.

Yuuri levantó la cabeza con dificultad.

—¿Uh? ¿Sobres?

Yurio no emitió vocablo alguno.

Abandonó a Yuuri a su suerte, y se dirigió hacia la sala.

Yuuri giró sobre el suelo con dificultad hasta que fue capaz de contemplar el techo y, poco después, su amigo retornó agitando los sobres al aire.

—¡Levanta, Katsudon! —Yurio se situó frente al rostro de Katsuki, y mostró los sobres con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja—. ¡Hemos sido invitados a una fiesta de gala!

Yuuri tomó asiento con dificultad, y enfocó su atención en los sobres idénticos que su amigo tenía en la mano. Estiró el brazo, se apropió del que no se hallaba abierto y, tras vacilar, y los dedos temblorosos, exploró su contenido.

Los ojos de Yuuri se iluminaron al contemplar las palabras escritas en pulcra caligrafía, sin imaginar que esa simple invitación cambiaría su vida para siempre.


	6. El plan de Yurio

Sentados al calor de la chimenea mientras las brasas escupían llamas y cenizas, Yuuri contempló la inquieta figura de su mejor amigo quien, con una mano situada en la barbilla, caminaba en círculos y farfullaba en voz baja palabras que no alcanzaban los oídos de Katsuki. Afuera había empezado a nevar, y algunos copos se acumulaban sobre el alféizar. Yuuri se distrajo con ellos mientras aguardaba a que los pensamientos acabaran de formarse en la cabecita de Yurio, hasta que algo interrumpió sus cavilaciones.

—¡Ajá! —exclamó Yurio, con la expresión propia de un científico que acababa de descubrir el secreto de la vida eterna—. ¡Ya sé!

Yuuri parpadeó.

—¿Qué sucede?

Yurio hizo caso omiso a la pregunta, y evaluó con la mirada el desarrollo físico de Katsuki juntando los pulgares con los dedos índices hasta formar un cuadro con ellos. Después de un momento, gruñó.

—Mierda —musitó—. No es suficiente.

Con cierta desazón, como si hubiera hecho algo indebido, Yuuri bajó la cabeza con cierto bochorno.

—Lo siento —murmuró sin verlo a los ojos.

—¿Eh? —esa disculpa devolvió a Yurio a la Tierra—. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—No lo sé —dijo Yuuri, y titubeó un poco antes de preguntar—: ¿Hice algo malo?

Yurio frunció el ceño.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Es que... ¡Agh! No lo entenderías —tras decir eso, retornó a su hábito de caminar en círculos pensando en voz alta—. Necesitamos reforzar el entrenamiento, necesitamos... ¡Un cambio de imagen!

—¿Cambio de imagen? —repitió Yuuri, pero Yurio no lo escuchó.

— Y, tal vez... —Yurio se detuvo de nuevo, y fijó los ojos en Yuuri con tanta intensidad, que éste se obligó a tragar saliva—. Sí, es perfecto.

—Yurio, no sé qué pretendes hacer, pero siento que quieres venderme a traficantes de órganos o esclavistas —dijo Yuuri con timidez.

—¿Esclavis...? No digas tonterías —Yurio cortó la distancia entre los dos, cruzó los brazos, y sonrió con suficiencia—. Dentro de un mes necesitamos lograr que luzcas increíble, tanto, que Victor se preguntará por qué demonios ha querido dejarte.

El simple nombre de Victor generó una sensación extraña en las entrañas de Yuuri.

—¿Victor estará ahí? —preguntó esforzándose para que su voz no sonara temblorosa.

—No solo él —dijo Yurio—, también asistirá la prensa, y nuestros amigos. Les alegraría mucho volver a verte luego de estos meses de reclusión voluntaria.

Yuuri entró en pánico, y casi deseó volver a encerrarse en su habitación hasta el final de los tiempos, pero Yurio consiguió detenerlo antes que cometiera la locura. 

—No irás a ningún lado —sentenció éste, con los dedos enterrándose en el brazo de Yuuri—. Ni se te ocurra.

El silencio se instaló entre los dos, y Yuuri se esforzó en controlar las palpitaciones. 

No quería hacer el ridículo luego de que Yurio se había esforzado tanto en ayudarlo.

—Tú puedes hacerlo —dijo éste con seriedad—. Sé que puedes salir de esto —Las miradas de ambos se encontraron, y Yurio dejó ir el brazo ajeno poco a poco—. Hazlo por mí.

Yuuri notó la garganta seca, y que el corazón palpitaba con fuerza... Pese a que no estaba seguro si se debía al pánico.

 

* * *

 

El entrenamiento se volvió cada vez más duro.

Yurio se había convertido en el claro ejemplo de entrenador espartano, ya que había borrado las siestas y los tazones de cerdo de su agenda, así como el café, los helados y el chocolate con leche. Yuuri había incluido el yoga en su menú, así como las clases de ballet junto a Minako y taichi junto a un instructor contratado por el mismo Yurio.

En seis semanas, la masa muscular de Yuuri incrementó y su abdomen se hallaba marcado a tal punto, que contemplaba su propio reflejo con los ojos brillosos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Yurio tras hallarlo admirando su torso frente al nuevo espejo de su renovada habitación.

—Bien —dijo Yuuri. Vaciló—. _Bastante_ bien —se corrigió a sí mismo.

La mirada de Yurio se iluminó, y Yuuri no pudo dejar de asociarlo con un felino.

«Adorable»

—No he tenido tiempo para pensar en Victor —dijo Yuuri—, creo que me siento mejor respecto a él.

—Pero todavía nos queda algo por hacer antes de volver a enfrentarte a él —replicó Yurio—. Algo que lo hará arrepentirse.

Yuuri sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

**[Faltaban tres semanas para la fiesta]**


	7. Los sueños que le aguardaban

—A todo esto —dijo Yuuri, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo, el cual estaba comiendo un tazón de ramen—, ¿De qué sirve todo esto?   
Yurio alzó la ceja, sorprendido por la repentina pregunta. De hecho, se podía comprobar lo ofendido que éste se encontraba.  
Tras sorber los fideos, Yurio depositó los palillos sobre la mesa, se irguió, estiró el brazo y pellizcó la sonrosada mejilla de Yuuri.  
—¿Te atreves a preguntar algo así? —dijo con expresión de molestia, y Yuuri se quejó de dolor en voz baja.  
—¡Lo siento! Es que... —vaciló un poco—, solo quiero saber por qué te empeñas tanto en ayudarme. E-es decir... —sintiéndose apenado por tartamudear, Yuuri bajó la vista— creo que has hecho suficiente por mí. No quiero seguir siendo una carga para ti. Ni siquiera puedes pasar tus vacaciones con tu novio por mi culpa.  
Yurio lo contempló por unos momentos, y su expresión se suavizó. Yuuri contempló un brillo extraño en los ojos de él, pero no emitió un solo sonido a la espera de una respuesta que parecía no llegar.  
—¿Por qué tienes que buscar respuestas a todo? —masculló Yurio, enfurruñado—. Solo acepta lo que te estoy dando, y no hagas preguntas locas. ¿Entendiste?  
Yuuri no se encontraba muy convencido, pero acabó asintiendo con la cabeza. No tenía muchas ganas de lidiar con un Yurio en modo tigre salvaje que podría acabar con él de un mordisco.

* * *

 

Aún era temprano, pero Yuuri decidió ir a acostarse para brindar descanso a los adoloridos músculos, que pedían un poco de compasión luego de entrenar con Yurio durante toda la tarde.  
Mientras permanecía consciente, permitió que su mente vagara hacia pensamientos que durante el día probablemente ni siquiera imaginaría.  
«Yurio es muy gentil» se dijo, recordando las veces que lo había ayudado en los momentos que necesitaba algo de contacto humano «Puede parecer desinteresado, y tener un mal carácter, pero es un buen niño».

Casi podía oír la voz de Yurio replicando «Deja de llamarme niño», y rió por lo bajo ante esa imagen mental.   
Yurio no tenía idea de lo agradecido que se encontraba con él.  
«Si tan solo pudiera encontrar la forma de devolverle el favor...»  
Pero, ¿Qué querría Yurio a cambio?   
«Vuelve a patinar» dijo el Yurio imaginario que se dibujaba en su mente «Patina de nuevo a mi lado»  
Yuuri cerró los ojos con fuerza.  
«No... No puedo hacerlo» pensó en respuesta al Yurio imaginario «No ha pasado mucho tiempo. Todavía no soy digno de pararme en la pista...»  
Se imaginó a sí mismo sobre el hielo y se preguntó «¿Y si olvidé cómo hacerlo?»

Abandonó todos aquellos pensamientos y tomó asiento de golpe. Un dolor en el bajo vientre le advirtió que debía ir al baño, y fue así como se puso de pie y abandonó el calor de aquellas nuevas sábanas (compradas por Minako para reemplazar las viejas) para dirigirse al váter.  
De regreso, y entre bostezos, advirtió que la puerta de la habitación donde se hospedaba Yurio se hallaba entreabierta. Por un momento pensó en que sería mejor si pasaba de largo, hasta que oyó la voz de su amigo, lo cual impidió que continuara avanzando.  
La habitación se hallaba a oscuras, pero el brillo de la laptop la iluminaba tenuemente. Yurio se encontraba hablando por Skype con Otabek, quien no había notado la presencia del espía (para fortuna de Yuuri).  
—...y después de eso, volveré a Rusia —decía Yurio.  
—¿Por qué esperar hasta entonces? —preguntó Otabek—. ¿No sería mejor si vuelves ahora? Según lo que me has dicho, parece encontrarse mucho mejor.  
—Necesito estar completamente seguro —dijo Yurio—. En la fiesta lo sabré. Una vez que mande a Victor de puntitas a la calle, sabré que todos mis esfuerzos no han sido en vano.  
Hubo una pausa, y Yuuri se mordió las uñas.  
—Tienes muchas esperanzas puestas en él —dijo Otabek, quebrando el súbito silencio.  
—¡Por supuesto! —dijo Yurio—. Ese tazón de cerdo me lo debe. ¡El Grand Prix no es lo mismo sin él!  
«Lo sabía» pensó Yuuri, alarmado «Él solo quiere que vuelva a patinar»  
Mientras la conversación proseguía, Yuuri se escabulló rápido hacia su habitación y volvió a meterse en la cama, no sin antes repasar cien veces la conversación que acababa de atestiguar.

* * *

 

Yurio lo despertó a la misma hora de siempre.  
—¡Levanta, tazón de cerdo! —exclamó con tono espartano—. ¡Debemos continuar con el entrenamiento!  
Yuuri se aferró a la manta y la almohada.  
—¡No quiero! —se quejó con voz llorosa—. Me duelen las piernas, ¿No podemos descansar hoy?  
—¡De ningún modo! Anda, mueve ese trasero gordo antes que yo mismo lo arroje de la cama.  
Yuuri balbuceó algo ininteligible, y se aferró con más fuerza a las sábanas.  
—¡Déjame! —exclamó cuando finalmente pudo articular de forma correcta—. No he dormido nada, ¡Quiero descansar!  
Yurio iba a decir algo, pero fue interrumpido por un trueno que hizo temblar todas las paredes. Poco después, empezó a llover con intensidad al punto que azotaba la ventana.  
Yurio dejó escapar un sonido resignado.  
—De acuerdo —accedió, y soltó la manta que había estado zarandeando—. Hoy nos tomaremos un descanso.  
Yuuri intentó decir algo, pero con la cara enterrada sobre la almohada era difícil que pudiera enunciar algo coherente. Sin embargo, su descanso fue interrumpido cuando sintió un gentil golpecito sobre el hombro. Yuuri apretó los labios con enojo. ¿Acaso Yurio no iba a dejarlo en paz?  
Giró el rostro, y se dispuso a encarar a Yurio, pero en lugar de encontrarse con los ojos de éste, halló el rostro de Victor dedicándole una mirada gentil.  
Fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido, y Yuuri sintió un vacío en el pecho. Le costaba respirar.  
—V-V-V -no era capaz de pronunciar el nombre—. ¿Victor? —aspiró aire—, ¿Qué haces aquí?  
Su expareja se enderezó.  
—Pensaba que podíamos dar un paseo por la playa —dijo con aquella amabilidad que lo caracterizaba—. ¿Y charlar un poco?  
Yuuri buscó las gafas y se las puso con rapidez, clavándose la oreja de forma dolorosa en el proceso.  
—Pero ¡Está lloviendo! Hay una tormenta horrible allá afuera.  
—¿En serio? —Victor giró el rostro para contemplar el clima que podía verse a través de la ventana, pero no había lluvia ni tormenta. Solo un cielo gris y gélido.

* * *

 

Llevaban un tiempo caminando. Victor se hallaba unos pasos frente a Yuuri, quien lo seguía con pisadas cargadas de duda. Ni uno de los dos había hablado desde que abandonaron el hogar de los Katsuki, y Yuuri empezaba a pensar que acceder a los caprichos de Victor.  
—Lo he sabido todo gracias al pequeño Yurotchka —dijo Victor de pronto, y se detuvo en seco. Yuuri lo imitó, pero no dijo nada a causa del horrible nudo que tenía en el estómago—. Me ha contado todo acerca de ti, de cómo has mejorado, de cómo conseguiste superar esta depresión...  
Yuuri oyó el sonido de las olas y las gaviotas, y éstos silenciaron por un momento las siguientes palabras de Victor, quien continuó hablando.  
—¿Por eso estás aquí? —dijo Yuuri, interrumpiéndolo en seco—, ¿Porque estoy mejor?  
Victor colocó las manos en los bolsillos, y se acercó un poco. En su expresión se mostraba mucha gentileza.  
—Tú y yo acabamos nuestra relación, pero eso no significa que no te guarde cierto cariño, Yuuri —dijo él, y elevó los dedos para acariciar la mejilla de éste. Yuuri palideció, pero no se negó al cálido tacto.  
—¿Eso qué quiere decir? —inquirió éste con voz trémula.  
—A lo que quiero llegar es... —Victor sujetó los dedos de Yuuri entre los propios—, me he dado cuenta del error que cometí, y creo que merezco una segunda oportunidad.  
El alma de Yuuri cayó a sus pies, y por un momento se vio tentado a arrojarse a los brazos de Victor y besarlo, pero en lugar de eso apartó cualquier contacto con él y retrocedió unos pasos.  
—No —dijo con tal seguridad que incluso él se sorprendió—. Si vuelvo a ti, todos los esfuerzos de Yurio, y todos los míos, habrán sido en vano. Ya tuviste tu oportunidad, y decidiste abandonarla por tu propia elección. No te debo nada, Victor.  
Los ojos castaños de Yuuri ardían en llamas, fijos en un pasmado Victor que no supo cómo reaccionar.  
Tras unos instantes, una nueva sonrisa se apropió de la expresión de éste.  
—Ya veo —dijo—. Lo entiendo —y, tras fijarse en los ojos de Yuuri, agregó—: Estás enamorado.  
Yuuri quedó con la garganta seca.  
—¿Qué...?  
—No de mí —prosiguió Victor sin oír a Yuuri—. De alguien más. Sea pues ésta tu elección final.  
Victor giró sobre sí mismo, con las manos todavía puestas en los bolsillos, y empezó a caminar.  
Yuuri no lo siguió esta vez.  
—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Yuuri de pronto—. ¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado de...? ¡Victor, espera!  
Corrió tras él con la cabeza aún llena de dudas, pero Victor no se detuvo ante su llamada. Yuuri continuó corriendo, pero la arena de la playa se volvía cada vez más pesada, y Yuuri se hundía en ella.

* * *

 

Entonces, despertó.  
Afuera, la tormenta continuaba su curso, azotando ramas contra la pared y rugiendo de vez en cuando.  
Yuuri tomó asiento despacio, y dejó caer algunas lágrimas al recordar a Victor en su sueño.  
Él todavía lo amaba.


	8. Futuro anticipado

Esa mañana, Yuuri habló respecto al sueño que había tenido durante el desayuno. Yurio lo escuchó con atención sin dejar de comerse el delicioso arroz preparado por la señora Katsuki y, cuando acabó su relato, Yurio tardó unos momentos en expresar su opinión al respecto.

—¿Qué crees que significa? —preguntó Yuuri con cierta inquietud—. ¿Que estoy enamorado de alguien más? Pero... ¿De quién?

Yurio acabó de beberse la sopa miso del tazón, y dejó los palillos a un lado.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso? No soy un psicólogo —dijo él con cara de pocos amigos—. Pero si has soñado con Victor es que has estado pensando en él de nuevo, ¿No?

La expresión amenazadora de Yurio tomó a Yuuri por sorpresa, quien estuvo a punto de caer de la silla a causa del pánico que se apoderó de cada fibra de su ser.

—¡No, no! ¡Estoy seguro de que había logrado sacarlo de mi mente por completo! —se excusó con rapidez—. Pero ese sueño me ha tomado completamente por sorpresa, así que... —detuvo las palabras y observó pensativo el tazón vacío que reposaba frente a él. La verdad era que no sabía qué pensar, pero tenía el presentimiento clavado como una espina de pescado que aseguraba que ese sueño era más importante de lo que en realidad era capaz de sospechar.

Sin embargo, a Yurio no parecía importarle mucho ese tema, así que decidió dejarlo por un lado. No quería invocar su furia por estar hablando acerca de Victor una vez más.

 

* * *

 

Ese día corrieron una vez más, tal y como la rutina dictaba. Yurio había estado incrementando la distancia del recorrido gradualmente a medida que Yuuri iba generando masa muscular. Aún faltaba mucho para recuperar la figura de la que fue dueño antes de haber caído en depresión, pero lucía mucho mejor, más vivo, con los ojos más brillantes y la expresión más determinada. Todo eso parecía animar a Yurio a ser más estricto con el entrenamiento, motivo por el cual muchas veces Yuuri retornaba a casa casi a rastras (E, incluso una vez, Yurio necesitó cargarlo para poder hacerlo).

Cuando faltaba una semana para la fiesta, Yurio insistió en llevar a Yuuri a ver a un estilista que fuese capaz de mejorar su apariencia. Yuuri, por supuesto, no se mostró de acuerdo con la idea. No solo gastaría mucho dinero, también su deuda con Yurio alcanzaría niveles descomunales que no sería capaz de devolver en un millón de años.

—¡Estás haciendo demasiado por mí! —insistió alarmado cuando ya llevaban medio camino al centro de estilismo—. ¡A este paso jamás podré devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí!

—Si quieres devolverme el favor —dijo Yurio— entonces regresa a la pista de patinaje.

Los ojos castaños de Yuuri se encontraron con los de su amigo, y fue capaz de contemplar la sinceridad que manaba de ellos. Yurio iba en serio.

Entonces recordó aquel Grand Prix en el que Yurio patinó para él, para evitar que se retirara del patinaje.

—Yurio... —sintió que las lágrimas se asomaban a través de sus ojos—. ¡Eres genial!

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arrojó a los brazos de su amigo y se abrazó a él pese a todas las protestas que brotaron de los labios ajenos.

Yuuri no podía medir con palabras la felicidad que sentía, y lo afortunado que era por tener un amigo como Yurio. En realidad, sabía que si no fuera por él, probablemente continuaría confinado en su habitación sin comer ni beber nada, y llorando por Victor.

* * *

 

Al llegar, el estilista contempló a Yuuri de pies a cabeza con ojos analíticos y, con un par de palmadas, ordenó al personal a reunirse junto a él para debatir respecto al nuevo cliente que acababa de llegar.

Yuuri podía decir que se sentía semejante a un animal de laboratorio que estaba siendo cuidadosamente vigilado y analizado por sus captores. Cuando intentó transmitir el mensaje a Yurio, y hacerle ver su desesperación, descubrió que éste había desaparecido a quién supiera dónde, lo cual no lo ayudó a sentirse mejor.

Una vez que la improvisada reunión de estilistas culminó, una joven que había pertenecido al círculo lo arrastró frente a un espejo para arreglar las horribles y descuidadas greñas que cubrían su cabeza. Tras eso, otra estilista se encargó de arreglarle las uñas de las manos y los pies al tiempo que otro más trataba su cutis.

Todo eso transcurrió tan rápidamente, que Yuuri se sintió mareado, como si hubiera caído presa de otro sueño del que no podía escapar, con la excepción de que allí no se encontraba Victor.

Al culminar el tratamiento, el director del centro de estilismo presentó al nuevo Yuuri a Yurio, quien se había distraído con la sección de vestimentas que se hallaba situada en la siguiente planta del edificio.

Yurio se mostró muy satisfecho con lo que sus ojos estaban presenciando.

—¿Cree que estará listo para una fiesta que se desarrollará el sábado? —preguntó éste con la mano en el mentón.

El director observó a Yuuri de pies a cabeza y frunció la nariz.

—Somos estilistas, pero no hacemos milagros —dijo con tono seco—. Sin embargo, nos esforzaremos en que se vea mucho más presentable que cuando acababa de llegar.

Yuuri parpadeó sin comprender cierto aspecto de la conversación.

—Un momento, ¿De qué están hablando? —preguntó él pasando la mirada de uno a otro.

—De tu cambio de imagen, por supuesto —dijo Yurio con los brazos cruzados—. Debemos dejar atrás esa apariencia de vagabundo para que luzcas como todo un cerdo... o tazón de cerdo... Como quieras llamarlo.

Yuuri no fue capaz de reprimir una sonrisa al recordar que, en sus presentaciones como Eros, se había inspirado en un tazón de cerdo para poder llevar a cabo su papel con éxito. ¿Cómo olvidarlo? Y, al parecer, Yurio tampoco había podido sacarlo de su mente.

—En efecto —dijo el director —, pero para poder lograrlo necesitaremos que acuda a una sesión diaria por el resto de la semana.

—¡¿El resto de la...?! —Yuuri se alarmó y pasó la mirada a Yurio—. ¡Eso costaría mucho!

—No te preocupes, Katsudon —dijo Yurio y extrajo una tarjeta de crédito de la cartera—. Lo tengo todo cubierto.

Mientras el director se marchaba a cobrar el monto necesario, Yuuri creyó que caería en cualquier momento al suelo, infartado.

—¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto? —preguntó él con una nota de desesperación en la voz.

—¿No es obvio? —dijo Yurio, y sus ojos centellaron de forma peligrosa—. Debemos demostrar a ese anciano qué se ha perdido.

 


	9. El viaje

Los siguientes días, ir al centro de estilismo se convirtió en una rutina para Yuuri. Rodeado de baños, masajes, limpieza de cutis, saunas y manicura, Yuuri podía comprobar que, día tras día, su aspecto iba cambiando radicalmente. Al menos la apariencia de indigente ya formaba parte del pasado para dar paso a una nueva imagen.

Pese a todo, aún le costaba comprender el motivo por el cual Yurio se esforzaba tanto por él; imaginar todo el dinero que su amigo estaba gastando en él erizaba su piel y lo hacía sentir culpable. ¿Cómo no hacerlo si no había hecho nada que pudiera ser merecedora de tal generosidad?

A veces, contemplaba a Yurio sin que éste se percatara de ello, y se preguntaba si detrás de toda esa amabilidad hubiera un motivo oculto. Si bien Yurio había dicho que lo quería de regreso en la pista de patinaje, eso no sonaba lo suficientemente convincente para Yuuri.

«Me pregunto si Otabek estará de acuerdo con todo esto» se preguntó «Desde que su novio tuviera que venir a Japón a pasar tiempo conmigo, hasta el hecho de que esté gastando una fortuna solo en mí»

Yuuri quería preguntar, pero sabía que no conseguiría extraer una respuesta clara de parte de Yurio, incluso podía imaginar la expresión que éste pondría en caso de realizar alguna pregunta al respecto.

Por fortuna, la semana transcurrió rápido, y Yuuri pudo finalmente apreciar la apariencia de su nuevo «Yo».

Embutido en un traje color vino que resaltaba sus ojos, Yuuri fue incapaz de resistirse a la tentación de girar sobre sí mismo para admirar el alcance del trabajo de los estilistas. Al buscar con la mirada a su amigo, quien aguardaba sentado a unos metros de él, notó que éste poseía una expresión triunfal.

—Han hecho un trabajo mejor a lo esperado —dijo éste tras ponerse de pie y acercarse a Yuuri, quien necesitó tragar saliva—. Debo admitir que sus habilidades son de élite, señor —agregó fijando su atención en el director, quien aceptó el elogio con un movimiento de la cabeza y las manos tras la espalda.

—Me complacen sus halagos, señor Plisetsky —dijo el director—, aunque preferiría algo más... Material.

El hombre frotó la yema del índice con la del pulgar, y Yurio dejó escapar un suspiro resignado.

—Aquí tiene —dijo éste tendiendo una tarjeta de crédito.

El director se marchó con la nariz en alto, y ambos tomaron asiento mientras aguardaban su regreso.

En esos momentos, Yuuri enfocó su atención en su amigo, quien se hallaba distraído con unas lámparas de lava que formaban parte de la decoración del local.

—Yurio... —lo llamó en voz baja con cierta vacilación—. ¿Por qué estás haciendo todo esto por mí? De verdad no era necesario que llegaras a este punto.

Yurio pestañeó, y sus ojos brillaron al encontrarse con los de Yuuri.

—Digamos que lo hice porque quise hacerlo —dijo cruzando los brazos—. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?

Yuuri tragó saliva y notó que las palmas de sus manos comenzaban a sudar.

—No, ninguno —dijo haciendo lo posible por no tartamudear—. Es solo... M-me siento... Siento que estoy abusando de ti —admitió, y jugueteó nervioso con los pulgares—. Has hecho por mí más de lo que debías.

Yurio resopló con exasperación.

—Katsudon, ¿No eres capaz de aceptar la ayuda que los demás te están ofreciéndote tan amablemente sin hacer preguntas? —inquirió con el ceño fruncido—. Además, siento que te lo debía —agregó en voz baja.

Yuuri arqueó las cejas.

—¿Eh?

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. No voy a continuar con esta conversación.

En esos momentos, el director se acercó a ellos y tendió de regreso la tarjeta de crédito a Yurio, quien la tomó y acompañó a Yuuri a la salida.

* * *

 

Fue Minako quien compró los billetes de avión.

—Vayan a esa fiesta y demuestren a todos ellos que nada puede con Katsuki Yuuri —dijo ella con las manos en la cintura y actitud positiva.

—Gracias, Minako —dijo Yuuri, quien aceptó los billetes con manos trémulas.

—¡Ah! Y por cierto —ella extrajo un sobre del bolso, y se lo dio a Yurio—. ¿Pueden dar esto a Chris por mí? Estoy segura de que lo verán allí.

—Cuenta con eso —dijo Yurio, quien guardó el sobre en el interior del abrigo—. ¿Algo más?

Minako intercaló la mirada de uno a otro, y acabó abrazando a ambos.

—¡Estoy orgullosa de ustedes! En especial de ti, Yuuri, por no permitir que la depresión te consumiera.

Yuuri sonrió con timidez y dedicó una mirada a Yurio de soslayo.

—En realidad, a quien deberías agradecer es a él. Sin su ayuda no estaría aquí en estos momentos.

Yurio chasqueó la lengua con molestia y giró el rostro, pero las puntas de sus orejas se hallaban rojas, lo cual indicaba que se había sonrojado.

Tras despedirse de Minako, ambos decidieron enfocarse en el vuelo que los aguardaba. Juntos tomaron asiento en silencio, hasta que fue Yurio quien decidió quebrar la incómoda atmósfera.

—Katsudon —dijo sin dejar de mirar al frente—, luego de esta fiesta regresaré a Rusia. Otabek está esperándome allí.

Yuuri notó que algo pesado se formaba en su estómago.

—Y-ya veo... —dijo sin realmente saber qué responder.

Yuuri sabía —y siempre supo— que Yurio no estaría a su lado para siempre, aunque pese a todo conservaba la esperanza de que pasarían más tiempo juntos. Imaginarse a sí mismo sin Yurio y sus entrenamientos espartanos resultaba difícil, pero sabía que ese panorama muy pronto se volvería realidad.

En el fondo, no quería que Yurio regresara a Rusia, y dejar atrás las risas, los gritos, el apoyo...

«No, no puedo pensar en este tipo de cosas» se dijo apretando los ojos con fuerza «La labor de Yurio claramente ha llegado a su fin. No debo volver a depender emocionalmente de alguien como lo hice con Victor»

El anuncio de que el próximo vuelo sería el suyo los obligó a levantarse. Mientras caminaban el uno al lado del otro, Yuuri hizo lo posible por brindarse a sí mismo las fuerzas que necesitaría.

—Yurio —dijo tras vacilar un poco—, cuando regreses a Rusia... No te olvides de mí.

Yurio lo observó con las cejas arqueadas, y su expresión no tardó en mostrar una sonrisa ladina.

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo? —dijo aguantando la risa—. Como si pudiera olvidar esa cara de cerdo tuya con tanta facilidad —entonces estiró el brazo y le pellizcó la nariz—. Mira, aún es muy pronto para decirse adiós. Concentrémonos en dar su merecido a ese vejete primero, ¿Vale?

La sonrisa cargada de confianza de Yurio fue contagiosa, y Yuuri fue incapaz de contener la suya.

Así, mientras ambos contemplaban al frente y se preguntaban qué les deparaba el destino, los días grises de Katsuki Yuuri comenzaron a tomar color.


	10. Un paseo en París

Al llegar a Francia, se instalaron en un cómodo hotel situado en los suburbios. Yuuri decidió dormir para compensar el cansancio que el viaje le había producido mientras Yurio daba un paseo por los alrededores.

Cuando despertó, creyó que se le había hecho tarde pero, tras comprobar su reloj, notó que aún faltaban cinco horas para el inicio de la fiesta.

Yurio se encontraba en su habitación, sentado cómodamente en un rincón apartado mientras hojeaba una revista con expresión aburrida.

—¿En qué momento llegaste? —preguntó Yuuri.

—Hace como veinte minutos —dijo Yurio sin levantar la mirada—. Fui a comprar un regalo para Otabek.

—¿En serio? ¿Qué le compraste?

—Velo por ti mismo —dijo Yurio, quien le arrojó una caja plateada, y Yuuri la atrapó en el aire.

Al abrirla, sus ojos quedaron embelesados con un reloj reluciente de manufactura exquisita.

—¡Woah! —exclamó Yuuri—. Es... ¡Es hermoso! Estoy seguro de que le gustará.

Yurio trazó una sonrisa débil.

—¿Lo crees?

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza. Tras ponerse de pie, se acercó y devolvió la caja a Yurio.

—Otabek es muy afortunado de tenerte —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa sincera.

Yurio no respondió. Se limitó a ponerse de pie y guardar la caja en silencio. Una vez que el objeto estuvo asegurado, Yurio giró a ver a Yuuri.

—Todavía falta mucho para el inicio de la fiesta —dijo con una sonrisa ladina—. ¿Te apetece un paseo?

Yuuri arqueó las cejas con perplejidad, y se vio a sí mismo tartamudeando la respuesta.

—¡P-por supuesto!

* * *

 

Las calles se hallaban colmadas de transeúntes, muchos de ellos con apariencia de turistas que se detenían a intervalos para contemplar los escaparates de las tiendas.

Yuuri no prestaba mucha atención al camino, pues se hallaba embelesado por la exquisita arquitectura parisina, y el olor a café que lo conquistaba pese a desconocer su procedencia.

Ninguno se atrevió a quebrar el silencio colmado por el murmullo de desconocidos. Yuuri enfocaba su curiosidad en los elementos que alcanzaban su campo de visión, mientras que Yurio parecía tener la mente en otro sitio.

Al alcanzar una cafetería, Yurio lo invitó a tomar asiento a las afueras con un gesto de la cabeza, y Yuuri accedió con una sonrisa.

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que un mesero se acercó a tomar su orden.

—Un té chai con crema, por favor —ordenó Yurio.

—Yo quiero un latte suave —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Tras anotar las órdenes, el mesero se apresuró a ingresar a la cafetería, y Yuuri enfocó la atención en su amigo, quien lucía pensativo.

—¿Sucede algo? —se animó a preguntar, pese a que esperaba una negativa rotunda.

Para su sorpresa, Yurio suspiró y lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó, generando estupefacción en Yuuri.

—¿Eh? ¿A qué te refieres?

Yurio se acomodó mejor en el asiento, pero no apartó la vista de Yuuri.

—¿Cómo te encuentras en estos momentos? ¿Estás seguro de que podrás con la fiesta?

Las preguntas dejaron a Yuuri con la boca seca. Él no se había detenido a pensar mucho en ello, ya que Yurio había ocupado toda su atención y preocupación. Tras meditarlo un poco en silencio, finalmente fue capaz de ofrecer una respuesta sincera.

—La verdad es que estoy aterrorizado —dijo con voz trémula y sin mirar a Yurio—. Tengo miedo de cometer alguna equivocación y... —elaboró una pausa—. Pero lo que en verdad me asusta es volver a ver a Victor. ¿Y si vuelvo a deprimirme y todo lo que has hecho por mí se vuelve vano?

Yurio frunció el ceño.

—Si vuelves a caer por ese tipejo, voy a darte una paliza.

Yuuri forzó una risa, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, supo de inmediato que no bromeaba.

—Lo siento —musitó Yuuri.

Yurio desvió la mirada, aún con el ceño fruncido, y guardó silencio por unos instantes.

—Ésta es la última vez que beberemos café juntos... —dijo con tono pensativo, y obligó a Yuuri a levantar la mirada.

—Es cierto... —dijo éste sintiendo un nudo en la garganta—. Volverás a Rusia.

Ninguno de los dos fue capaz de decir algo hasta que el mesero retornó con su orden. Yurio dio un sorbo a su té mientras Yuuri vaciaba todos los saquitos de azúcar en el latte.

—Pero nos volveremos a ver —dijo Yurio de pronto, quebrando el silencio, y Yuuri fue capaz de atisbar un destello de esperanza en su mirada—. Puedes ir a visitarme cuando tengas tiempo, o encontrarnos de nuevo como rivales en el Grand Prix.

Yuuri arqueó las cejas y notó que su corazón bombeaba con fuerza ante la idea propuesta por su amigo.

—Dalo por hecho —dijo Yuuri—. Aunque todavía no estoy muy seguro respecto al patinaje...

Yurio bebió un sorbo de su té.

—Lo lograrás —dijo sin mirarlo—. Eres Katsuki Yuuri después de todo, aquel al que más admiro.

* * *

 

Retomaron su paseo, y admiraron estatuas, edificios históricos, e incluso fueron a visitar el monumento que se alzaba en honor a la toma de la Bastilla, que consistía en un obelisco con una placa situada sobre el suelo, donde mencionaban los hechos que acontecieron en el lugar y dieron inicio a la Revolución Francesa.

—He leído al respecto —dijo Yuuri sin apartar los ojos del obelisco.

—¿Tú? ¿Leer? —dijo Yurio con sorna.

—El pueblo atacó el sitio en busca de armas y municiones. Aniquilaron a todos los guardias y torturaron al comandante. El pobre hombre gritó que lo mataran para acabar con su sufrimiento... Y lo hicieron. Le cortaron la cabeza, la clavaron en una pica, y recorrieron con ella las calles de Francia para celebrar la victoria sobre el antiguo régimen. Después, uno por uno, usando manos, picos y todo lo que tenían al alcance de la mano, derribaron la bastilla hasta que no quedó nada de ella.

—Se nota que estudiaste, ¿No? —dijo Yurio con sorna.

Yuuri forzó una sonrisa.

—Aunque no lo parezca, fui un buen estudiante en la escuela. Me cuesta creer que ya han pasado tantos años desde entonces...

Yurio suspiró con pesadez.

—En todo caso, con la imagen mental que me has dado ya arruinaste mi día. Ahora no podré volver a comer brochetas.

Yuuri rió con nerviosismo mientras Yurio comprobaba la hora en su reloj.

—Creo que será mejor que vayamos a alistarnos —dijo sin mirar a Yuuri—. La fiesta empezará en un par de horas.

Yuuri de pronto sintió todo el peso de los nervios caer sobre él, pero Yurio dijo algo que consiguió distraer su mente de inmediato.

—Por cierto, gracias por la  _cita_

Tras una última sonrisa ladina, Yurio le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar en dirección al hotel, dejando atrás a un Yuuri confuso cuyo pecho se había convertido en un lío.


	11. La fiesta

Yuuri se contempló al espejo una última vez antes de abandonar el hotel para dirigirse a la recepción. Desde la puerta, Yurio lo veía con una sonrisa ladina y los brazos cruzados. Yuuri hizo lo posible por no prestarle atención, pero desde el fondo sentía que una maraña de nervios amenazaba con causar estragos con sus emociones.

Debía admitir que Yurio había hecho un excelente trabajo (Sí, prefería darle absolutamente todo el crédito a él) ayudándolo a reunir el valor suficiente para hacer de nuevo aparición pública en niveles como el de la fiesta; además, debía destacar el increíble cambio de imagen por el que había atravesado. Verse al espejo implicaba conocer a un Yuuri completamente nuevo y diferente al anterior, uno que se encontraba preparado a enfrentar cualquier cosa que se atravesara en su camino.

-Cuando ese anciano te vea -dijo Yurio acercándose a él- no sabrá qué fue lo que lo golpeó.

Yurio pasó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Yuuri y lo ayudó a colocarse la corbata. Yuuri no despegó los ojos del espejo sintiéndose muy extraño. ¿Era solo cosa suya, o Yurio realmente parecía seductor en esos momentos?

—¿Y-Yurio...?

—Silencio —ordenó éste justo antes de acabar con el nudo—. Listo, ¿Qué te parece?

Yuuri enfocó la atención en la corbata, y se esforzó en mostrar una sonrisa sincera que fuera capaz de ocultar los nervios que sentía.

—Luce fenomenal.

—No,  _tú_ luces fenomenal.

Yuuri giró para encontrarse con los ojos de Yurio viéndolo fijamente, e intentó aligerar el ambiente entre los dos.

—¡N-No lo tomes a mal, pero Otabek no estaría feliz de oírte halagar a otro...!

Yurio se encogió de hombros con aparente desinterés.

—Él sabe mejor que nadie que soy muy honesto.

Yuuri sonrió.

—Ajá...

—¿Acaso estás dudando de mí?

—No fue eso lo que dije.

Yurio le pellizcó la mejilla de forma dolorosa, pero, al final, ambos acabaron riendo.

Sin embargo, a Yuuri pronto lo asaltó el recuerdo de que su amigo retornaría a Rusia después de esa fiesta, y ya no serían capaces de compartir momentos semejantes a ése. Entonces notó un vacío en el pecho y una profunda desazón, un sentimiento que no sabría comparar a nada... Excepto al recuerdo de Victor cuando éste decidió acabar con su relación.

* * *

 

 

Al arribar a la fiesta, Yuuri notó que las miradas de varios amigos y conocidos se fijaban en él con expresiones atónitas. No supo cómo sentirse, pero eso no lo frenó y continuó avanzando en compañía de Yurio, quien, sin embargo, lucía una sonrisa astuta en los labios, como si todos los invitados hubieran caído en una trampa cuidadosamente tendida por él.

Algunos murmullos llegaron a oídos de Yuuri, quien se esforzó en presentar una expresión neutral a pesar de la creciente incomodidad.

—¿Es ése Katsuki Yuuri?

—¡Sí! ¡Es él!

—¡Pero no luce como en las noticias!

—Parece alguien completamente diferente...

Escuchó que Yurio reía a su lado.

—Los has dejado impresionados —murmuró dándole un codazo suave.

Yuuri asintió con la cabeza de forma distraída mientras intentaba no realizar contacto visual con los presentes.

—Aun así —dijo luego de tragar saliva—, es un poco incómodo tener a todos mirándome como si jamás me hubieran visto antes.

—Será mejor que vayas acostumbrándote —dijo Yurio con una sonrisa—, después de todo, volverás a ser el foco de atención una vez que vuelvas a la pista de patinaje —Yuuri lo miró, y notó aquellos fieros ojos fijos en él—.  _Tienes que_.

«Yurio quiere competir contra mí otra vez» pensó Yuuri intentando forzar una sonrisa «Está más que claro que es la razón por la que me ha ayudado, pero aun así, yo...»

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas ante el sonido que produjo Yurio al ver a su novio allí presente, entre el resto de los invitados, invitándolo a acercarse con una expresión gentil.

—Ésa es mi señal —dijo Yurio tras darle una palmada sobre el hombro—. Iré junto a Otabek.

Yuuri se estremeció.

—¿Vas a dejarme solo? —preguntó mientras hacía lo posible por no dejarse llevar por el pánico. No quería o, más bien, no sabía cómo enfrentarse a las personas luego de haber estado recluido por voluntad propia por tanto tiempo. Aún era muy pronto para él. Se sentía como una pequeña ave que todavía no había aprendido a volar.

—Estarás bien —dijo Yurio, y Katsuki notó una expresión confiada en el rostro de su amigo—. Solo piensa que estás en una pista de patinaje. Intenta impresionarlos como lo harías en una competencia.

—¡Pero...!

Yurio no añadió una palabra más. Se limitó a darle una nueva palmadita antes de acercarse con rapidez a su pareja, con quien entabló conversación tan pronto pudo alcanzarlo. Yuuri tragó saliva una vez más, tentado a acercarse a ellos dos y no separarse de su lado, pero no quería convertirse en un sujetavelas, así que optó por respirar profundo y cerrar los ojos, enfocándose en el consejo que su amigo le había brindado antes de separarse de él.

_Solo piensa que estás en una pista de patinaje._

Yuuri inhaló profundo y volvió a dejar ir el aire lentamente. Una vez que abrió los ojos, se imaginó a sí mismo a solas en una pista, listo para realizar la presentación de su vida.

«Es cierto» se dijo «Debo impresionarlos esta noche. Todos los ojos están sobre mí, así que no debo decepcionarlos»

Avanzó con paso seguro hacia el centro del salón donde se hallaban sus demás amigos y competidores, y notó que los rostros de éstos se iluminaban al verlo.

—¡Yuuri! —Phichit fue el primero en acercarse a él y rodearlo con los brazos—. ¡Estás aquí!

—Woah, ¡Pero si es nuestro tazón de cerdo favorito! —exclamó Chris, quien le regaló un guiño—. Luces radiante esta noche.

Yuuri devolvió el abrazo a Phichit, y estrechó la mano de Chris mientras hacía lo posible por lucir firme.

—Es un gusto verlos una vez más —dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa gentil—. Oh, por cierto... —internó la mano en el interior del saco que llevaba puesto, y extrajo una carta—, Minako te envía sus saludos.

Chris tomó la carta con los dedos, y se la llevó a los labios con una sonrisa.

—Mmh, me pregunto qué me querrá decir la adorable señorita Okukawa —pensó en voz alta—. Si me disculpan...

Inclinó la cabeza hacia ellos en señal de despedida, y ambos le devolvieron el saludo de la misma forma, pero una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos, Phichit tomó a Yuuri de las manos sin ser capaz de contener la felicidad que sentía.

—¡Estoy tan feliz de que hayas venido! —exclamó con los ojos brillando—. ¿Sabes? Nadie más estaba seguro de que ibas a aparecer, pero me alegra que lo hicieras. Dime, ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Estoy... bien —dijo Yuuri sin desear entrar en muchos detalles para no deprimirse a sí mismo—, la verdad es que si no fuera por la ayuda de Yurio, dudo mucho que hubiese estado aquí, justo ahora.

Phichit lanzó una mirada furtiva hacia Plisetsky, quien se hallaba en compañía de otros patinadores rusos y Otabek.

—¿Hmm~? —Phichit devolvió la vista a Yuuri—. Bueno, no debería sorprenderme. Cuando se enteró de lo mal que te encontrabas, fue el primero en lanzar una propuesta. Lastimosamente, los demás nos encontrábamos con la agenda apretada y no pudimos hacer mucho más que ir a darte una rápida visita.

—No te preocupes —dijo Yuuri de inmediato—. El hecho de haber ido a verme fue suficiente. No tienen idea de lo mucho que significó para mí verlos a todos allí... De hecho, verlos me dio el valor suficiente para poder salir adelante en esa sombría situación.

La expresión de Phichit se volvió radiante.

—¡Saber eso me hace muy feliz! —exclamó—. Aunque todavía me siento culpable por no haber podido hacer más que apoyarte desde lejos. Lo siento, Yuuri.

Éste negó con la cabeza restándole importancia.

—Descuida, todo está bien —y, no queriendo continuar con ese tema, agregó—. ¿Qué te parece si vamos a buscar algunos aperitivos? No he comido nada desde que llegué.

—¡Buena idea! No quería admitirlo, pero mi estómago ha estado rugiendo desde hace un buen rato.

Mientras ambos se encaminaban hacia la mesa de comida, los oídos de Yuuri capturaron algunos murmullos cuyo volumen iban en aumento poco a poco. De pronto sintió que todas las miradas se clavaban en él y, por instinto, giró para comprobar qué estaba sucediendo.

Entonces sintió que sus pulmones quedaban sin aire: Victor acababa de llegar a la fiesta, y lucía más atractivo que nunca.


	12. El reencuentro

Tan pronto como los ojos azules de Victor entraron en contacto con los de Yuuri, éste tragó saliva de forma ruidosa y notó que todo su cuerpo se paralizaba a causa de la impresión. Victor le dedicó una sonrisa amable, y Yuuri hizo el intento por devolvérsela pese a que sabía que sus labios formaban algo más parecido a una mueca forzada. Luego de ese intercambio incómodo, Yuuri pensó en darle la espalda y permanecer alejado pero, para su sorpresa, notó que Victor se acercaba a él con calma.

Yuuri sintió que se quedaba sin aire. Fue como si todos los relojes del mundo se detuvieran en sintonía, como si el viento hubiera dejado de soplar y el resto de los asistentes hubieran desaparecido de la escena. Lo único existente en ese pequeño mundo era Victor, quien se hallaba cada vez más cerca.

—Ha pasado tiempo, Yuuri.

Katsuki dejó escapar un respingo, y todo el mundo volvió a la normalidad. 

Las miradas fijas en ellos se desviaron, el sonido del banquete volvió a colmar la atmósfera al igual que las charlas afables y la música instrumental. Yuuri notó que había estado conteniendo la respiración, y dejó exhalar el aire acumulado en sus pulmones con ayuda de un suave suspiro. En busca de apoyo, barrió el lugar con la mirada, pero solo se encontró con Yurio, quien levantó los pulgares dándole ánimos desde lejos.

—V-Victor... —murmuró él, cohibido, y pestañeó—, no esperaba verte aquí.

Victor no respondió, solo hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando un lugar apartado y lo invitó a acompañarlo. Yuuri ni siquiera se detuvo a pensar, solo accedió sin siquiera meditar sus propias acciones.

—He leído algunas noticias en las revistas de famosos —dijo Victor mientras comenzaba a caminar—. Todas decían que no estabas en tus mejores momentos desde que...  _lo nuestro_  alcanzó su fin.

Yuuri tragó saliva y no se animó a mirarlo, prefiriendo enfocar su atención en sus propios zapatos.

—Sí, es algo que me tomó desprevenido —dijo con los nervios a flor de piel—, pero ya estoy mejor desde entonces.

Victor hizo una pausa antes de responder, y pese a que Yuuri no mantenía contacto visual con él, sabía que su expareja lo estaba evaluando fijamente.

—Puedo percibirlo —dijo Victor con una sonrisa amable—. Luces  _radiante_.

—¿Eh? —aquellas palabras habían tomado a Yuuri por sorpresa, quien alzó la mirada y concentró sus ojos en los de Victor, hallando no más que pura sinceridad en ellos.

Victor le dio una palmada amistosa sobre el hombro al momento en el que ambos alcanzaron una ventana abierta, a través de la cual podían admirar el paisaje parisino nocturno, colmado por luces que recordaban a un centenar de luciérnagas.

—A decir verdad, me encontraba preocupado —aseguró Nikiforov con el ceño fruncido—, sabía que yo tenía la culpa de tu recaída, pero también era consciente de que mi presencia causaría mayor daño, es por ese motivo que no fui capaz de contactar contigo ese tiempo y, debo añadir, lamento profundamente haberte herido de esa manera.

Los ojos de Yuuri expresaron su perplejidad tras escuchar esas simples palabras. Jamás habría imaginado que Victor llegaría a disculparse por todo lo que había sucedido y, debía admitir, oír decir todo aquello generó la caída de un peso que cargaba sobre los hombros. Por alguna razón se sentía liberado, como si finalmente hubiera culminado un capítulo importante en su propia vida gracias a esa simple disculpa.

—No pasa nada —dijo Yuuri, y se rascó la mejilla con el índice con una actitud un tanto avergonzada—. Hubiera sido peor si decidieras quedarte junto a mí solo por lástima,  _supongo,_ o que te forzaras a seguir amándome pese a que esos sentimientos se han extinto.

—Eso no resta la culpabilidad que he sentido —Victor dejó escapar un pesado suspiro—, pero ahora que he vuelto a verte debo admitir que me siento mucho más tranquilo. Puedo ver que te has esforzado en salir adelante, y eso significa mucho para mí.

Yuuri sonrió un poco y volvió a mirar a Victor.

—En realidad, no hice mucho... Fue Yurio quien me animó a no rendirme jamás, y es gracias a él que estoy aquí en estos momentos.

Victor sostuvo la mirada de Yuuri, como si evaluara el alma oculta tras esos brillantes ojos castaños, pero tras un instante de silencio una expresión de júbilo se adueñó de su rostro.

—Puedo verlo —dijo—. Siempre supe que nuestro gatito favorito te tenía un gran aprecio, solo le gustaba ser un poco... —vaciló— ¿Cuál es la palabra? —murmuró pensativo—. ¡Ah! Sí... Creo que es  _tsundere_ , ¿No es así? —pestañeó y miró a Yuuri con preocupación—, porque ésa es la palabra, ¿Verdad? "Tsun-de-re".

Yuuri intentó reprimir una risita, y sin pensarlo buscó a Yurio con la mirada, solo para hallarlo a unos pocos metros de donde ellos se encontraban, sosteniendo una copa de champán y una mirada preocupada al tiempo que fingía que su atención se hallaba en algo más interesante pese a que era más que obvio que estaba espiándolos.

—Lo sé —dijo Katsuki notando lo feliz que se hallaba de que reconocieran los esfuerzos de su amigo—. Él es mucho más gentil de lo que aparenta a simple vista, hasta podrías decir que él es la viva imagen de  _ágape._

—Podrías decirlo así —dijo Victor—. En cualquier caso, me alegra que estés bien. Luces completamente nuevo.

—Como dije, fue Yurio el que hizo todo el esfuerzo —dijo Yuuri con una sonrisita nerviosa—. Me fue imposible decirle que  _no_.

La sonrisa de Victor desapareció por unos momentos, pero sus ojos azules permanecieron fijos en la expresión de Yuuri... Hasta que, poco a poco, sus labios mostraron una nueva sonrisa cargada de afabilidad.

—Ya veo —dijo con tono suave—.  _Estás enamorado_.

Aquellas palabras tomaron desprevenido a Yuuri, quien sufrió un sobresalto y observó a Nikiforov con incredulidad.

—¿Cómo?

Victor ignoró aquella pregunta, y prosiguió con lo suyo.

—En cualquier caso —dijo ignorando la mirada insistente de Yuuri—, me gustaría que, pese a nuestro pasado, continuemos siendo amigos. Puede que no lo parezca, pero sigues siendo muy importante para mí.

—P-por supuesto...

—Y, si necesitas un hombro sobre el cual llorar, con gusto te prestaré el mío —agregó Victor—.  _Algo me dice que lo necesitarás_.

Yuuri abrió la boca para preguntar, pero fue irrumpido por Chris, quien se acercó a Victor a palmear su espalda de forma amistosa a modo de saludo. Victor le dedicó una sonrisa sincera y miró a Katsuki.

—Uh...

—Si me disculpas, creo que iré a saludar a los demás —dijo Victor—. Que pases una buena velada y, también, es bueno volver a verte.

Así, tras una simple despedida, Victor se alejó en compañía de Chris dejando a Yuuri con la palabra en la boca. Por fortuna, no pasó mucho hasta que Yurio llegó a su lado y fue capaz de desviar su atención por completo.

—¿Quieres algo de aire? —preguntó Plisetsky, y Yuuri accedió sin detenerse a evaluar sus propias acciones.

De pronto, el mundo pareció tener un nuevo sentido. 

Yuuri se notaba a sí mismo mucho más tranquilo, liberado, despreocupado, pero aun así la ansiedad estaba picoteando su propio estómago con insistencia.

« _Estás enamorado_ »

 


	13. El aguardado veredicto

Yurio lo condujo hacia el jardín, donde Yuuri decidió tomar asiento junto a la fuente donde finalmente fue capaz de expeler el aire que llevaba conteniendo de forma inconsciente. Yurio le extendió un vaso de agua y él lo aceptó sin emitir sonido alguno, aunque no se atrevió a beber el líquido. Al menos aún no.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —preguntó Yurio con preocupación, con las manos guardadas en los bolsillos para evitar notar el temblor de los dedos.

Yuuri, quien prefería mantener la mirada fija sobre el objeto que sujetaba entre los dedos, vaciló un poco antes de responder.

—No... lo sé —admitió con voz queda. Elaboró una pausa mientras intentaba hilar los pensamientos que rondaban su mente, y las emociones que se alborotaban en su pecho y, tras una breve reflexión, añadió—: Estuvo bien,  _supongo_.

Yurio suspiró y decidió tomar asiento a su lado, aunque optó por conservar las distancias y no enfocar la mirada en él.

—Estabas muy rígido —comentó con la voz ronca—. Temía por tu bienestar, así que decidí acercarme a comprobar que todo estaba bien.

—Pero no hablaste.

Yurio lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Decidí no hacer nada porque, pese a que tenías la imagen de estar a nada de desmayarte, lo estabas tomando mejor de lo que parecía —dijo con honestidad, lo cual provocó que Yuuri le devolviera la mirada.

—Así que estabas escuchando...

Yurio se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—No mucho, en realidad —dijo como si se tratara de algo sin la más mínima importancia—. Aunque, incluso si deseara hacerlo, con toda la algarabía, la música, y la discreción de ustedes dos, habría sido imposible poder conseguir algo de información —decidió ver las puntas de sus propios zapatos, y jugueteó con los pulgares aún ocultos en la profundidad de los bolsillos. Esta imagen causó algo de ternura a Yuuri, quien fue no pudo no asociarlo con un niño pequeño haciendo un mohín.

Una suave risa abandonó la boca de Katsuki.

—Pareces temer que algo ocurriera entre él y yo —dijo con intenciones de jugar un poco con él.

La expresión horrorizada de Yurio en respuesta valió la pena.

—¡No—! ¡S-Sí...! ¡D-Digo...! ¡N-No en  _ese_  sentido, estúpido Katsudon! —presa de la vergüenza, Yurio decidió jalarle las mejillas tan fuerte que una lágrima de dolor asomó del ojo de Yuuri.

—¡Ow! ¡Oooow! ¡Y-Yurio...! ¡ _Güele_!

—¡No habría sido bueno que decidieras arrojarte a sus brazos luego de todo lo que hicimos para devolverte las ganas de vivir! —tras ignorar las protestas de Yuuri y confesar el motivo de su preocupación, finalmente lo soltó. Yuuri se frotó con una mano el área enrojecida y lastimada, pero Yurio no le prestó atención—. Aunque todavía tenía esperanza de que tuvieras algo de inteligencia, y me alegra que haya sido así.

Yuuri forzó una sonrisa y depositó el vaso a su lado.

—No es... como si la idea no hubiera cruzado mi cabeza —confesó con cierta duda, y tragó saliva—, pero Victor —vaciló, y notó que los ojos empezaban a arder— dijo que yo estaba enamorado —debido a la ausencia de respuesta de parte de Yurio, decidió mirarlo. Éste se hallaba petrificado y con una expresión de pura estupefacción en el rostro, como si se hubiera encontrado cara a cara con la mítica Medusa. Yuuri forzó una sonrisa—. Este... ¿Yurio?

Luego de oír su nombre, Plisetsky parpadeó para abandonar el estado de perplejidad y sacudió la cabeza con el fin de retornar a la realidad.

—Es-¡Espera un momento! ¡¿Qué se supone que eso significa?! —hizo un gesto apresurado, como si las palabras que deseaba emplear hubieran sido borradas de su mente y él necesitara hallar otra forma de expresar lo que tenía intenciones de decir—. ¿Enamorado? ¿Enamorado de...? ¿De él? 

«¿Por qué está reaccionando tan exageradamente?»

—No —Yuuri se relajó y permitió que su mirada vagara sin rumbo fijo—. Creo que implicaba que yo estoy enamorado de alguien más,  _alguien que no es él_.

Yurio lo miró con preocupación, pero Yuuri prefirió enfocar la atención en el suelo bajo los zapatos.

—¿Eso es cierto?

Yuuri pestañeó y notó que su visión empezaba a tornarse borrosa a causa de las lágrimas. Notó un creciente ardor en el pecho y la garganta que lo obligó a apretar los labios para ahogar un sollozo.

—¡No lo sé! —dijo con la voz quebrada—. Victor siempre ha podido ver a través de mí, así que podría ser cierto, o quizás no, pero... —inhaló aire intentando calmarse— si de algo estoy seguro es que no puedo sacarlo a él de mi corazón. Todavía lo amo, Yurio. ¡Lo amo y no sé qué hacer!

Tras expresar esas palabras, Yuuri se abandonó al llanto sin que nada más le importara.

Yurio extendió la mano con intenciones de apoyarla sobre el hombro de su amigo, pero a mitad de camino vaciló y prefirió mantenerse al margen. Después de todo, el llanto siempre fue la mejor manera de desahogar el dolor del corazón.

* * *

 

—Lamento no poder acompañarte.

Yuuri le dedicó una sonrisa que todavía expresaba tristeza.

—Descuida, Yurio —dijo en un intento por tranquilizar a su amigo—. Has hecho mucho por mí, no podría seguir siendo egoísta. Además, por mi culpa no has podido pasar más tiempo con tu novio...

—Otabek lo entiende —dijo Yurio encogiéndose de hombros—, ¿Por qué crees que he acabado enamorándome de él?

La sonrisa de Yuuri dejó atrás la tristeza y se tornó mucho más honesta y relajada.

Mientras él permanecía en el interior del taxi, cómodamente asegurado en el asiento que se hallaba detrás del conductor, Yurio permaneció de pie al lado del vehículo con una mano apoyada sobre el techo, y los ojos haciendo contacto fijo con los de Yuuri.

—Gracias —dijo Katsuki sintiéndose cohibido—, la verdad es que no sé qué habría sido de mí sin tu apoyo.

—Oye, no intentes darme todo el crédito —dijo Yurio con un tono que rozaba la altanería—. Poco hubiera podido lograr yo si hubieras seguido aferrado al pasado como una garrapata.

—Pero...

—¡He dicho! —sentenció Yurio sin dar lugar a más protestas—. Ahora ve. Quizás no te hayas quedado mucho tiempo en la fiesta, pero debes estar emocionalmente agotado, así que descansa con propiedad, y... ¡Nada de pensar en Victor!

—Lo intentaré —dijo Yuuri—. Buenas noches.

Yurio se despidió con la mano, y el vehículo aceleró hacia las luminosas calles nocturnas de París. Sin embargo, Yuuri no despegó la vista de su amigo, quien permaneció en el mismo sitio observándolo marchar, hasta desaparecer luego de que el coche doblara una esquina.

Entonces, Yuuri finalmente tomó una decisión respecto a la vida que lo aguardaba a partir de ese día.

«Creo...

Creo que es tiempo de desempolvar los patines».


	14. El fin de un capítulo y el inicio de uno nuevo.

Las palmas de las manos de Yuuri golpearon la superficie del suelo al mismo tiempo que su propia frente.

—¡Ayúdenme a patinar de nuevo, por favor!

Yuko y Minako pestañearon con cierta perplejidad, e intercambiaron miradas para comprobar que no eran las únicas que habían sido tomadas por sorpresa en esa inesperada situación.

Hasta ese momento, todo iba bien. 

Ya había transcurrido una semana entera desde la fiesta y, si bien los tabloides se habían llenado con la historia del reencuentro entre Victor y él, Yuuri no podía estar más desconectado del mundo exterior y lo que en él ocurría. En los siguientes días de su retorno a Japón se dedicó a entrenar, y en las pocas horas en las que no estaba trotando o fortaleciendo su abdomen, permanecía encerrado entre las paredes de su habitación sin dar más explicaciones. Si bien muchos temían que esta extraña actitud podría ser el indicio de una nueva recaída depresiva, algunas dudas se disipaban al contemplar la determinación que hacía relucir esos ojos castaños.

Nadie se atrevió a indagar al respecto, ni siquiera Mari.

Entonces, esa misma mañana, citó a Yuko y Minako en el Ice Castle para charlar con ellas respecto a algo importante.

Ambas, debían admitir, no tenían expectativas o podían imaginar el motivo tras las palabras de su amigo, hasta que, tan pronto las tuvo a su alcance y sin siquiera detenerse a saludar, Yuuri se puso de rodillas y expresó esa petición.

—¡Por favor! —repitió Yuuri, y evitó enfocar la atención en el extraño nudo que tenía en la garganta, o en el sudor que bañó su rostro a causa de los nervios.

Tras una pausa que él consideró eterna, Minako fue la primera en quebrar el silencio.

—Yo no tengo problemas, pero... —echó un rápido vistazo a Yuko, quien le devolvió la mirada y se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien —accedió—. Aunque esto es muy repentino.

Yuuri alzó la cabeza de inmediato, con los ojos relucientes de esperanza.

—¡¿En serio?!

—Por supuesto —confirmó Minako—, aunque ¿No crees que sería mejor si contratas a un entrenador profesional que te pueda ayudar?

Yuuri palideció, tragó saliva y tomó asiento con las piernas cruzadas sobre el suelo.

—Es verdad —dijo con voz suave—. Ydo pensaba lo mismo, pero... —se frotó la nuca sin hacer contacto visual con ellas—  _ya no tengo el dinero para darme el lujo_. Jeje~

Una venita estalló en la frente de Minako.

—¡¿Significa eso que quieres hacernos trabajar gratis?!

Yuko forzó una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Tranquila, _tranquila_. Estoy segura de que Yuuri no lo quería decir de esa forma...

Yuuri dejó escapar un suspiro pesado donde desahogaba sus penas, y jugueteó con las puntas de los zapatos de forma distraída al tiempo que hablaba.

—La verdad es que desde que Victor y yo nos separamos no me he sentido listo para buscar un nuevo entrenador —admitió—. Pensar que alguien más ocupa el sitio en el que él ha estado, dar órdenes que él también ha hecho, compartir cámaras y éxito... Todo eso suena tan extraño si lo hiciera con otra persona. Victor ha estado en ese lugar más tiempo de lo que yo jamás habría podido soñar en el pasado, e... imaginar que tengo que dejar ir su recuerdo por completo, tener que confiar en un completo extraño y pasar tiempo en compañía de alguien que habría podido continuar siendo él no es tan fácil como parece.

Yuko se puso en cuclillas frente a él y le acarició la frente. Minako prefirió permanecer de pie y verlo con cierto fastidio pero, al final, cedió, y lo hizo con un suspiro resignado.

—Si Yurio siguiera aquí y te escuchara decir esas cosas, posiblemente te daría un buen golpe que te hiciera reaccionar —dijo con los brazos cruzados, y Yuuri palideció ante la sola imagen enfurecida de su amigo—, pero supongo que lo entiendo... —la mirada de Minako se perdió en algún punto con un brillo nostálgico—. Dejar ir a alguien por completo no siempre es algo fácil, y cuando crees que finalmente lo conseguiste, es probable que las heridas sigan estando ahí.

Yuko y Yuuri la observaron sin atreverse a soltar algún comentario. Indagar mucho podría causar tanto daño como meter el dedo en una llaga, y Minako siempre prefería guardar silencio respecto a sus cuestiones personales.

«¿Le habrá pasado algo similar en el pasado?» se preguntó Yuuri.

—¡Pero! —continuó Minako con tal energía que logró hacerlo sobresaltar, y lo apuntó con el índice— Yo solo te ayudaré a ponerte en forma una vez más. Cuando estés listo, ¡Tendrás que buscar un nuevo entrenador pase lo que pase!

—¡EEEEEK!

Yuko rió por lo bajo con diversión.

—Yo haré lo mismo —dijo ella, finalmente poniéndose de pie—. Nos duele admitirlo, pero Minako y yo realmente no estamos hechas para entrenar a alguien cuyo objetivo es el Grand Prix...

«¿El Grand...?»

—¡Esp—! ¡Esperen! —Yuuri sacudió las manos con rapidez, exudando nerviosismo—. ¡Alto ahí!

—¿Eh?

—Yo... no pretendo aspirar al Grand Prix —admitió él, pero al ver los ojos ardientes de enojo de Minako, se forzó a añadir—: ¡Al menos todavía no! En realidad, lo que pretendo hacer es algo muy diferente.

Ambas mujeres no fueron capaces de ocultar su sorpresa.

—¿Uh? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntó Yuko.

—Uh...  _este_... No sé cómo decirlo —murmuró Yuuri rascándose el brazo derecho de forma distraída—, pero me gustaría intentar la rutina que Victor elaboró para Yurio: Ágape.

Las miradas sorprendidas de las mujeres se transformaron a algo incluso peor a causa del impacto de la revelación de su amigo.

—¡¿Eeeeeh?!

—¡¿Á-Ágape?!

—¡Lo haré para demostrar mi agradecimiento a Yurio! —dijo Yuuri con rapidez, casi mordiéndose la lengua en el intento—. E-Es decir... —relajó un poco los hombros y volvió a frotarse la nuca—. Él me ha ayudado mucho sin pedir nada a cambio, y quiero hacer algo en su honor —las palabras fueron difuminándose hasta que fueron casi ininteligibles—, por eso pensé que tal vez podría intentar revivir la rutina que él interpretó la primera vez que nos enfrentamos.

Los pensamientos de Yuuri lo obligaron a conservar la mirada hacia algún punto situado en la nada, mientras sus amigas intercambiaban miradas reflexivas, y acababan por asentir con la cabeza como mutuo acuerdo.

—Está bien —dijo Yuko con una sonrisa en los labios—. No hace falta decir que Yurio-kun estará muy feliz al ver que estás patinando otra vez, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Una sonrisa genuina apareció en el rostro de Yuuri, acompañado por un par de ojos brillantes cargados de esperanza.

—¡M-Muchas gracias, Yuko——! ¡Yu-chan!

Ella rió por lo bajo, y Minako apoyó las manos en las caderas.

—En ese caso, será mejor que nos pongamos manos a la obra. Ya sabes lo que dicen del tiempo: que cada segundo que pasa es oro perdido, así que ¡Venga! ¡A trabajar!

Yuuri se puso de pie en un salto y asintió con la cabeza, cargado de confianza.

—¡Sí!

«Solo espérame, Yurio. Te daré el mejor ágape que jamás hayas visto en tu vida».


End file.
